Red Union
Red Union is a terrorist communist party which is involved in a number of crimes in Eurasia featured in Criminal Case (World Edition). The organization has an evil alignment against the police department through that district. Events of Criminal Case Flog a Dead Horse The team tried to negotiate a deal with Kirill Glazkov: to help the GLA and they will let him free. Kirill said that he was simply hired to kidnap Chief Shoko and bring some documents to Mongolia, and told the team that he left them at Mount Khan. The team found those documents and figured that they were stolen from NMB. The NMB also had a file on Koyanagi Shoko. Zafar Tursunow confirmed that a security breach happened at NMB, and they took files relating to the top police detectives in the world. He suggested the team to search the original crime scene for clues. At the village, the team found a book - The Communist Manifesto by Karl Marx - with some Russian text scribbled on it. Haider's analysis revealed that there was a political party Red Union aiming to bring Communism back in Russia and Central Asia, and was rumored to have a military wing to achieve this goal by violence, but the military wing was never found. The team informed this all to Chief Shoko, who decided to look into this matter. Later, Harry informed that a Red Union procession would take place in Kazakhstan soon, prompting the team to head there. Kaboomstan The GLA came to Kazakhstan after learning that a Red Union procession was taking place here. However, the leader of Red Union, Kazakhstan branch, Serik Tairov was taken under arrest after Kazakh police found evidence that he was involved in terror activities and the procession was cancelled. Isabelle and the victim went to question the leader, however they found hims dead - exploded into bits. After the trail, the team talked to Larisa Otunbova if she knew anything about Red Union's involvement in terrorism. The only lead on Serik she was able to give was a broken vial he gifted to her, which was restored and found to have been bearing a symbol on it. The team decided to investigate nomad lands to see if Larisa had any other thing of Serik which she forgot to remember. The team found a paper from Karl Marx's book, The Communist Manifesto, and found the same symbol on it. Haider said that it was a symbol of communism. He suggested to check Serik's cell to see if he managed to smuggle in any thing. The team found Serik's mobile phone and it turned out that he told his party member, Daulet Jeanov, to find an American fantasy writer, Jorge S. S. Marty, who was in Siberia to search about his new fantasy novel, The North. Meanwhile, Stella wanted to check up on his brother. She asked the player to accompany her to the museum where his brother was. The team found a stone with Vadim Yankov's blood on it. Vadim told the team that he only tripped, while saying that he was pleased to see Stella. Vadim told Stella that a lot of tension had been going on in Russia, with the Red Union rising and the government considering a military operation against the notorious communist party. After reporting all this to Chief Shoko, she decided that the team should go to Siberia to find out what the Red Union wants with Marty. Winter is Coming The GLA arrived in Siberia to find out what Daulet Jeanov and Jorge S. S. Marty were meeting for. They found that the meeting was to have Jorge recruited into communist party and then make his readers believe in violent communism by his novels. However, Jorge claimed to have turned down the offer. Stella and the player interrogated Alexei Shatov about his ties with Red Union. Alexei divulged that the last time Daulet met him, he left some if the files. One of the files confirmed that there was a militia in Red Union who was planing to overthrow the government on 25th October. Daulet claimed that he did not know anything, and worked as a messenger only. The team asked Zafar for any intel he could provide. Zafar mentioned that he saw something weird in the mountains. the team, however, only found a newspaper, which said that the Red Union was to conduct a gathering in Moscow. Dead Square The GLA found that Red Union was conducting its gathering at the Red Square, but they failed to get the permission. Chief Shoko wanted Vasin and the player to secure Red Square. The duo found Raisa Igorievna, the defense minister of Russia, with her throat slashed. The team later incriminated Ksusha Romanova, Red Union's leader, was Raisa's killer. Ksusha told the team that she would go to any means to make Russia great again. She revealed that every planning has been done, and the Red Union would soon overthrow the government by arranging a coup. Killing Raisa was the first of the chain, as she had to pay for making things hard for the Red Union. When asked about the military wing, Ksusha told the team that she was the chief that would show up to people, their real leader and the chief of the military wing are some other people. Judge Robertson offered her a lenient sentence if she cooperated with the team and named the real leader, but Ksusha refused. She was hereby sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. Mikhail Bazhanov told the team that as a communist, he condemned the Red Union and wanted the team to find the leader. Mikhail told the team that there must be something before the reason that Raisa was silenced. He prompted the team to search Raisa's office, where they found that she had been writing in the diary that she found the Red Union leader and Pyotr knew that. Pyotr Valeryevich, the army general, claimed that Raisa was over obsessed with stopping the Red Union and had fired Vadim on the mere suspicion that he was the Red Union leader. He told the team that he left some documents at Red Square. At Red Square, the team found The Communist Manifesto, with some encrypted language. Haider cracked the code and told that the message was deliberately left for them. The message read, "O, GLA, pay attention to St. Petersburg". Meanwhile, Harry informed the team that a lot of civilians were proceeding towards the president's house (who was currently in St Petersburg) to overthrow him but were gathering at Naval Triumphal Arch first. The team had to go to St Petersburg to help the Russian military stop the coup attempt. Red October The GLA had to protect the president from a communist coup arranged by Red Union. Vasin and the player went to the Naval Arch where the protesters were gathering. With the help of Russian army general Pyotr Valeryevich, they were evacuated. However, the team decided to look around the place for clues about Red Union leader. They found Red Union member Daulet Jeanov shot in the head. The team incarcerated Pyotr Valeryevich as Daulet Jeanov's killer as well as Red Union's leader. Pyotr initially tried to deny the charges but admitted to them after Vasin snapped at him with the evidence. Since the encounter with the team in Siberia, Daulet had been looking for evidence in the military wing. Due to this, Pyotr had to eliminate him. Pyotr wanted to rule Russia, and so he formed the party to overthrow the government. Judge Robertson claimed that she liked Karl Marx, but she wouldn't be that interested in communist before sentencing Pyotr to life in jail. Stella was sure that Vadim was innocent, since he claimed to not have joined the notorious party, despite his mobile phone as evidence. She and the player teamed up and searched Daulet's room, and found a CD. The CD contained some encrypted data proving that Vadim's phone was hacked and the data put on his phone, and he had nothing to do with Red Union. Vadim was thus freed. Mikhail also claimed that he was innocent, and that he went to the party office to stop them. He stole some information from the office and had it with him in the Naval Arch. the team searched the crime scene, finding his briefcase in which a list of Red Union agents was present. Per Sumiko's analysis, the team found that Mikhail was not a Red Union member, and also disbanded the party forever by arresting every member, except Kirill. Later, Haider teamed up with the player to search the company's office, finding a trunk containing Kirill's dead body and a note addressed to Pyotr. The note read, "Pyotr, you have failed to do your work, but remember, we don't fail to do our work." Pyotr was informed of the threat but he refused to tell the team who wrote it. Adashe autopsied Kirill's body and found that he was killed by the poison extracted from Hyoscyamus niger, and that he found that the dirt found at the victim's hands matched the dirt of Sweden. Harry reported that the Nobel Prize for literature was to be given in Sweden soon, so Chief Shoko decided the next destination of the GLA to be Sweden, to find Kirill's killer, the one controlling Pyotr, and to protect the Nobel prize ceremony. Known Affiliates Leaders *Pyotr Valeryevich (Leader) *Ksusha Romanova (Leader of political wing) *Serik Tairov (Leader of Kazakhistani branch) Members *Kirill Glazkov *Daulet Jeanov (Formerly) *Alexei Shatov *Jen Shatov Murders Committed *Raisa Igorievna - Killed by Ksusha Romanova as she made it hard for Red Union to do their work. *Daulet Jeanov - Killed by Pyotr Valeryevich as he was about to provide the GLA with evidence about the militant wing. Category:Organizations